1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing to an object content related to the capture of a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In capturing an object with a medical apparatus such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, the object alone lies in a narrow space such as a gantry of the medical apparatus. A user of a medical apparatus communicates with an object by using a microphone and a speaker. However, it is not easy to fully determine a detailed state such as a change in a physical state and a mental state of the object. Therefore, in capturing a medical image, a user of a medical apparatus captures the medical image with no consideration of a detailed state of an object, thus sometimes resulting in a medical accident. In response to capturing an object with a detailed state of the object being accurately determined, an inaccurate medical image is acquired. This results in sometimes having to once again capture the object.
Moreover, a user of a medical apparatus may notify an object of a breathing method or the optimal posture which is required according to the order of capture, through a voice, but when an object is a child or a foreigner, communication may not be smooth. In addition, it is difficult for an object, unskilled in the capture of a medical image, to learn a correct breathing method and the optimal posture in a short time through instruction by a user of a medical apparatus.